


Réveil

by Lisky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Shadow Triad Theory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dent ferme les yeux avant de murmurer que cela signifie qu'ils n'ont <i>plus</i> de futur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réveil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



Une fois l'agitation retombée, une fois réparés les pots cassés que l'on pouvait sauver, ils ne peuvent que faire face et attendre leur châtiment. Ils étaient parmi les rares membres de la Team à être au courant, à avoir agi en pleine connaissance de cause. Il n'existe aucune justification pour leurs actions, et il semblerait que _nous lui devons la vie_ ne soit pas une excuse suffisante.  
  
Dent et ses frères sont emprisonnés.  
  
Les jours puis les mois passent lentement, ni plus ni moins que ceux passés à servir le Seigneur Ghetsis, à servir les clients de leur café, à servir leur rôle de Champions, à guider sans remords deux enfants dans les griffes d'une organisation criminelle.  
  
Sans remords.

 

⁂

  
Un jour, on leur apprend que la dépouille du Seigneur Ghetsis a été retrouvée aux abords d'Entrelasque.  
  
Corn songe au passé, et n'hésite presque pas avant de prononcer que cela signifie qu'ils sont en deuil.  
  
Pod songe au présent, et ose sourire en déclarant que cela signifie qu'ils ne sont plus enchaînés par quelque obligation que ce soit.  
  
Dent songe au futur, et ferme les yeux avant de murmurer que cela signifie qu'ils n'ont _plus_ de futur désormais.

 

⁂

  
Ils retrouvent leur café. Rien ne les lie à cet endroit hormis une charade qu'ils ne peuvent que continuer de maintenir pour ne pas avoir à regarder leurs visages se décomposer et tomber en poussière comme des masques d’argile, en révélant le vide qui constitue l'intégralité de leur identité.  
Mais c'est leur seule place à présent, alors même si ce n'est pas _eux_ , cela fera l'affaire.  
  
Cela suffira. Dent n'a pas besoin de plus. Il ne désire rien.

 

⁂

  
Un jour, de longues semaines après que le café ait réouvert, Dent remarque un groupe de clients s'extasier devant une coupure de magazine, entend des mots comme « Maître », « Ligue », « Kanto », et se retrouve à leur soutirer l'article de son sourire le plus charmant avant même d'avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte.  
  
Celui-ci lui apprend que Satoshi a perdu en demi-finale de la Ligue, mais a fait une telle impression que le magazine lui a consacré une interview, dans laquelle il mentionne qu'il va retourner à Kanto dès que l'issue du match de ses amis ayant progressé jusqu'en finale sera connue.  
  
Dent ne ressent rien, si ce n'est la saine clôture d'une période de sa vie qu'il ne regrettera pas, la saine suture d’une plaie déjà cicatrisée.  
  
Rien de plus.

 

⁂

  
La vie continue.

 

⁂

  
Un jour, Dent découvre une pomme au bas de l'escalier. Il la ramasse, sans y accorder d'importance, et enregistre mécaniquement de signaler à Corn que le double de la clé de la réserve doit être retiré à Pod.  
  
Lorsqu'il se redresse, une seconde pomme l'attend plus haut sur les marches. Elle n'était pas là auparavant, Dent en est certain. Il s'approche pour la saisir également, en découvre une nouvelle un peu plus loin. Il la cueille aussi.  
  
Le chemin de pommes le mène jusqu'à une fenêtre, par laquelle il doit passer pour atteindre la suivante sur le balcon, puis sur la terrasse.  
  
(Dent n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il n'aime même pas les pommes, se morigène-t-il.)  
  
La suivante est posée sur une table à l'ombre d'un parasol, à l'extérieur du café.  
  
(Et pourtant, son cœur martèle ses côtes comme un tambour fou.)  
  
La dernière pomme roule délicatement entre les mains souples d'Iris, assise devant lui comme si elle avait toujours été là.  
  
À l'attendre.  
  
Oubliés, tous les fruits lui échappent et s’écrasent au sol sans même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Dent est incapable de la saluer, de la _regarder_ , il n'ose même pas s'approcher de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie, il se souvient de son visage la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, il y a des mois, des années maintenant–  
  
Iris se relève brusquement, s'approche en deux sauts gracieux et se campe devant lui, le forçant à la _voir_. Elle le dévisage, hausse un sourcil, et Dent est paniqué de réaliser qu'il ne sait plus lire son expression–  
  
–jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fende d'un sourire, et finisse par éclater d'un rire incroyable, comme une explosion de couleur sur une assiette monochrome, avec juste une pointe de soulagement.  
  
« Quel enfant tu fais ! Si c'est pour pleurer en me retrouvant, tu n'avais qu'à faire le premier pas ! Dans ce genre de situations, un gentleman devrait être celui qui rappelle une lady, je pensais que tu savais cela, Dent~  
  
\- Tu... »  
  
Les _couleurs_ , s'aperçoit Dent, les _saveurs_. Il redécouvre l'univers, contenu tout entier dans le rire chaleureux et impossiblement précieux d'Iris.  
  
« Et il me semble que trois jours est généralement considéré comme la période convenable pour solliciter un rendez-vous. Combien d'années est-ce que tu espérais me faire poireauter ?!  
  
\- Tu m'as– »  
  
_Tu m'as manqué aussi_ , lui disent les lèvres d'Iris sur les siennes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur la [Shadow Triad Theory](http://cassidy-b.livejournal.com/108343.html), selon laquelle Dent/Cilan/Rachid et ses frères seraient les identités secrètes de la Dark Trinity/Shadow Triad/Trio des Ombres.  
> Je recommande la lecture de cet article très complet et bien illustré, même si vous connaissiez déjà la théorie !


End file.
